


五次咖啡杯上寫了他的名字，一次咖啡杯上寫了他的號碼

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: Jason生平最不願意相信的就是一見鍾情。這種說法荒謬至極，兩人素未謀面，對彼此一點認識都沒有，怎麼可能愛上對方？在著重邏輯與思考的年代，這種事只有在愚蠢的愛情小說裡才找得到。在他而言，一見鍾情就是個一廂情願的蠢想法，他極力反對這種天真得有害的妄想。為什麼呢？因為他現在，似乎就是對某個人一見鍾情。





	五次咖啡杯上寫了他的名字，一次咖啡杯上寫了他的號碼

五次咖啡杯上寫了他的名字，一次咖啡杯上寫了他的號碼（一發完）

1.  
Jason生平最不願意相信的就是一見鍾情。  
這種說法荒謬至極，兩人素未謀面，對彼此一點認識都沒有，怎麼可能愛上對方？在著重邏輯與思考的年代，這種事只有在愚蠢的愛情小說裡才找得到。  
在他而言，一見鍾情就是個一廂情願的蠢想法，他極力反對這種天真得有害的妄想。  
為什麼呢？因為他現在，似乎就是對某個人一見鍾情。

這真是蠢斃了。  
他無視自己臉紅耳熱得像是燒了起來一樣，刻意裝作若無其事的回到座位上，腦裡從一片混亂艱難的抽回記憶，整理剛才不到一分鐘裡發生的龐大資訊。

說是龐大，其實他剛剛也不過是走到櫃檯前，向在那裡當值的店員點了一杯黑咖啡而已。  
問題不在咖啡，在於那個替他下單的店員，他一想起這裡就覺得自己要燒壞腦子——好吧，也許問題出他自己身上，出在他竟然認為自己無可救藥地愛上了那個素未謀面的咖啡店店員。

The Cave咖啡店是附近大學生喜愛流連的地方之一，但對Jason而言，這只能算是個工作的地方。學校宿舍總是鬧哄哄的，圖書館又太過寧靜，要完成月底的論文，他選擇到這間有名的咖啡店裡碰碰運氣。

他挑了個安靜的角落，把背包甩在一旁之後就走到櫃檯上去點餐。  
在錢包裡掏出鈔票的同時，他思考為什麼咖啡要弄這麼多種奇怪的口味，加牛奶跟巧克力就算了，現在還有加莓子什麼的，他還是喝他的黑咖啡好了——  
「請問要點什麼？」  
「給我一杯黑咖啡……」他的聲量在抬頭與店員眼神相接的一刻驟然變小，然後他的腦子有那麼一大片直接當了機。  
「好的，要什麼尺寸？」店員未發現異樣，只是朝著收銀機旁的空杯比劃了一下。  
「呃……大杯。」Jason效能被調至最低水平的大腦連處理一個簡單詞彙都很困難。  
「好的，」店員在收銀機上點了幾下，隨即又問，「怎麼稱呼？」  
「我、呃——」Jason眨著眼，嘴巴張合幾下，說出了一個詞：「Dick。」

幹，這甚至不是他的名字。  
他怎麼偏要去看那個人胸前的名牌？

男店員愣了一下，因為他也沒搞懂這客人到底是在叫自己，還是他們剛好同名。  
「是的？」他以模糊的問句確認。  
「不不不不——」只見這位客人急促的搖頭想要撇清剛剛發生的事，「我叫Jason、不對、我是叫Jason但是、Todd——稱呼是Todd。」  
「好——的，Todd先生。」Dick聳了聳肩，掛在臉上的笑容始終沒變，然後他取走了身後的杯子，拿筆在上頭寫字，又在收銀機上按了什麼。  
收據印好放到眼前讓他接過時，Jason羞恥的意識到自己還手抖。  
之後這個叫Dick的店員還說了什麼關於要在旁邊櫃檯取咖啡的內容，他半個字都沒聽進去。

他現在坐在自己的角落上等待咖啡，不時往櫃檯的方向瞄去，偷看那個黑髮的青年店員。他開始思考自己剛剛會不會只是焦慮症發作之類的，才突然那麼失態，但是在他再次看到Dick笑意盈盈地給別的客人下單時，他注意到自己的耳根熱度一直無法消退。  
去他的一見鍾情。

「Todd先生的黑咖啡。」  
聽見自己的名字（謝天謝地不是Dick喚的），Jason起身，去吧台上取咖啡。  
走近櫃檯時他裝作不經意的朝裡面一瞥，沒跟Dick對上眼，不知算是好事還是壞事。  
然後他拿走了那杯寫著他名字的黑咖啡，回到座位上，盯著杯上的名字看。

最後他以最慢的方式喝完了那杯咖啡，收起了筆電以及裡頭同樣進度緩慢的論文，離開了咖啡店，順手帶走了那杯以男店員字跡寫著他名字的咖啡杯。  
去他的一見鍾情。

2.  
Dick注意到上次那位客人又來了。  
並不是說他對每個客人都有印象，不過那位Jason Todd——是的他記住了對方的全名——上一趟的行徑實在有點奇特，而他在認人這方面倒也有些天賦。這也許也是他深受顧客喜愛的原因之一，當然還有他殷勤親切的服務態度——友人Wally說事實是因為他的長相，但是他決定在這方面表現得謙虛一點。

上一次，Todd躲在角落裡，自以為沒人看見的不時偷看他，讓他覺得有些奇怪。起初，他以為是沖調出了什麼問題，可是對方似乎還是正常的品著咖啡，在筆電上敲著什麼。Kory說他又多了一個狂蜂浪蝶，他笑著讓她閉嘴。店長Bruce對店員的操守挺嚴格，無論如何工作期間禁止與客人調情——他頒布這個規則時似乎是在針對Dick，Dick感到很無辜——因此他還寧可不要這種麻煩了。  
而且在他看來，這位客人雖然有點古怪（而且老實說，還長得挺好看），但肯定是直的。

這一次，Todd又點了一杯黑咖啡，窩在同一個角落裡，敲著同一部筆電。這次他沒有唸錯自己的名字了，只是看他的眼神還是怪怪的。Dick照舊在杯上寫上了「Mr. Todd」，看著他離去的背影，努力回想了一下，自己是不是在哪裡見過這位客人，但是答案是否定的。  
隨便吧，他聳聳肩想道，反正他是直的。

只是好奇心促使他不時瞥向同一個角落，看著這位客人小呷一口咖啡，打字，對著屏幕唸唸有詞，活動手指，歎氣，然後抬頭——在兩人視線對上之前他就會轉過身去抹咖啡滴管，在剛剛一個小時裡他就抹了三次。他不肯定Todd有沒有看自己，可他情願被當作一個對咖啡機有潔癖的強逼症，也不要被發現自己在偷瞄人。

最後，他看著這忙碌的客人收起了筆電，抹了抹嘴，紙巾丟在桌上，卻把大概已經冷掉的咖啡杯帶離了咖啡店。咖啡杯上面由他親手寫下的「Mr. Todd」字跡，被蓋在青年指腹下摩挲。  
Dick僵立在店面，艱難的舌嚥口水。  
怎麼他不是直的。

3.  
Kory好不容易才忍住了沒放聲笑出來。  
身為Dick Grayson的同事兼好友，她無法否認看他笑話實在是非常具娛樂性，特別是在平常的人際圈子裡穿梭自如的Dick，遇上連他都沒法處理的追求者時。沒錯，這裡說的就是那個Jason Todd——在她那次看見Dick愣在櫃檯前之後，她就記住了這個名字。事實上，以這位客人到來的頻繁程度，估計大多數店員都差不多認得他了。

從第一次數起，Todd之後又來了好幾次，每次都是點了一杯黑咖啡，然後坐在角落裡工作。這是不少附近大學生的習慣，只是，他還多出一個動作：不時朝櫃檯方向偷看，更準確而言是在看Dick。  
這本來也沒什麼事，畢竟她這友人可具吸引力了，只是她注意到，在偷看人的似乎不只Jason Todd一個。

「你注意到紙杯是即棄的吧？」她調侃道。  
「你怎麼這麼閒？」Dick尷尬的把毛巾從紙杯上拿開。  
「要看你這樣子我有全世界的時間。」  
「去沖你的咖啡啊。」  
「事實上，」女孩誇張的擺了擺頭，「你也該去下單了。」  
Dick順著她擺頭的方向看去，發現Todd正在朝櫃檯這邊走來。

「是的？」Dick回到櫃檯前，（裝作）專業的問道。  
「請給我一杯咖啡。」大學生對上了他的眼睛，不是平常的匆匆一瞥，而是直視。  
「好、的……」Dick有點被這氣勢嚇到——本來Jason就長得比他高，又長得壯，而且那雙眼睛要是瞪起來恐怕也會嚇哭小孩——他呆了兩秒才記起要說什麼，「你是要哪種咖啡？」  
他看著Jason深深的吸了口氣。  
「中杯牛奶咖啡碎冰，牛奶要脫脂的，不要奶油，少一點冰，多一點咖啡。」  
Dick被盯得渾身不自在，又被連珠砲似的指令弄得糊塗，愣了在那裡。  
他不是喝黑咖啡的嗎？

Jason把準備已久的話彷彿要表白一樣的全吐出來之後，空白的意識與臉上的灼人溫度逐漸回歸，要不是Dick比他早回神，讓他付錢的話，說不定他會怕到逃跑。  
Dick握著筆的手僵在塑膠杯子上，站在後面看完一切的Kory掩著嘴巴無良的大笑。

但是這事沒完，Dick花了好些時間回復狀態，Jason卻冷不防又的站了在他眼前。  
「不好意思。」  
「是的？」他注意到Jason手上拿著那杯剛調好的咖啡碎冰。  
「這杯咖啡有點問題。」  
「是——的？」  
「這咖啡加太多糖了，還有我剛剛明明說不要奶油的，而且咖啡也不夠——」  
上頭的明明是牛奶不是奶油，Dick聽著這些可算是不可理喻的投訴，想起了咖啡店櫃檯上貼著的提示：『如果你不滿意你的咖啡，請讓我們為你重新沖調。』  
他聳了聳肩。  
「先生，如果你不喜歡這杯咖啡……」  
「不過其實我也沒什麼所謂，就這樣吧。」  
未等他作出反應，Jason就拿著那杯冰咖啡走了，留下他一個佇在那裡。

坐回位子上，Jason這才感覺自己重新開始呼吸。  
計畫在藍圖狀態總是最完美的，執行過後，總不免會打了一些折扣，但也許仍然是個不錯的想法。可是現在，Jason覺得自己就像個白痴。是怎樣的智障才會想到點這種奇怪的單，Dick現在肯定覺得他是個惹麻煩的客人，而且他甚至還沒問到對方全名。

目睹一切的Kory為兩個男孩彆扭到極致的行為感到哭笑不得。  
「他這是要怎樣？」Dick轉過頭，表情很是為難的問道。  
「你要問我意見嗎？」女孩可以肯定他現在非常的無助。  
「我會覺得他是因為還沒有拿到寫著你筆跡的冷飲杯。」

4.  
Jason覺得自己是時候該放棄做這些沒有結果的事了。  
看一眼就墮入愛河已經夠蠢了——他還沒搞清楚這是為了什麼，他的意思是，Dick長得很好看，但遠不止如此——現在還為了那些寫著自己名字的咖啡杯流連在咖啡店。他逐漸意識到這行為多少是病態的，而且這幾個月來，以一個平常只喝開水的人而言，他實在喝太多咖啡了。論文早就交了幾份，也再無理由留在咖啡店，要麼他就先鼓起勇氣，不然在泥足深陷之前就該停止了。  
沒錯，他拒絕承認自己早已泥足深陷。

但是他今天還是來了，主要因為他還差個特大杯的冰飲杯，就能再儲齊一套「Dick的簽字他的姓氏」俄羅斯套杯，可以跟家裡其他已經成套的咖啡杯整齊的放在一起。  
要抽身也總該有個美滿結局，他自我說服道，仍然拒絕承認自己泥足深陷。

可是這次當他走到櫃檯前時，迎接他的竟然不是Dick。  
大概是店長也深知Dick的吸引力，下單的事一般都是他做的，多次的經驗讓Jason沒有預想到店員也會有要換班的時候。可是他已經站到櫃檯前，比Dick要年輕一點的少年正要開口招呼——說起來他好像還沒見過這個男孩——現在跑走似乎不太好。

「請問想要點什麼？」在下意識看向制服名牌時，他看見的不是「Dick」而是「Tim」，雖然早已料到，但還是不免有點失落。  
快要期終考，他答應過自己這是最後一次來這裡了，要是他不打算再進一步的話，他就以後都別來了。他不負責任的想，要是Dick也注意到他的話，總會有點表示的，然而並沒有。而且現在，似乎是連上天也在告訴他，這次他是沒戲了。  
愚蠢的一見鍾情，愚蠢的泥足深陷。

他仍然點了一杯牛奶咖啡碎冰，但是只是中杯，而且對那些奇怪的要求隻字不提，反正都不重要了。  
他恨命運，恨牛奶咖啡，也恨因為一段從未開始的感情變得傷春悲秋的自己。

這位叫Tim的店員似乎沒有在意他自帶的灰色調子，只是如常的給他下單，在杯子上寫下了「Mr. Todd」。  
打算外帶的他，只好帶著頭頂那片看不見的愁雲慘霧，站在吧台外等他並沒有很想喝的冰咖啡。

「Tim，等一下。」  
一把熟悉的聲音吸引了他的注意力。  
他心心念念的Dick，剛剛從櫃檯後的員工休息室出來。對方沒有看他，只是叫住了給他下單的少年。  
「Todd的咖啡用脫脂奶，不要奶油，少糖少冰，多咖啡。」  
他輕聲提點要沖咖啡的少年，音量雖小卻如雷般貫穿了Jason的耳朵，還有他頭上的烏雲。他恨不得現在就在他頭頂下場大雨，給他好好洗個臉清醒清醒。

大雨倒是沒有，可他還是感覺希望如陽光與雨後彩虹般燦爛的灑在臉龐上，那些自暴自棄的承諾被蒸發掉消散得無影無蹤。咖啡到他手上時，還是Tim拿的杯，上面也不是Dick的字，但是Jason卻覺得這杯咖啡值得被珍而重之。

他拒絕承認自己泥足深陷，而且就算有，都是Dick拉他的。

5.  
Dick差一點點就可以踏出那一步。  
被Bruce叫住的那下他心都要碎了，只見咫尺之遙的Jason在自己面前離開。店長看他的神情讓他搞不清這一切是不是故意的，無論如何，他這次是錯過機會了。

在那杯中杯牛奶咖啡之後Jason就沒再來了，而Dick發現自己無法自控的想起這個人，也忍不住去猜度他沒再來的原因。最合理的解釋是大學期終考，沒空來，可是看著每天總有些大學生帶著書本和筆記到來坐上好幾小時溫習，他就無法輕易說服自己。說不定是以為他沒在這裡工作，他又想，可是這不太可能，雖然刻意地避開了目光，但是上一次自己擅自修改咖啡的特別要求時，Jason沒可能沒聽見。最後就只剩一個理由，那就是Jason對他失去興趣了，然而Dick非常的不喜歡這個結論。所以他只是重複思考同一個問題，重複得到差不多的答案，又重複地感到挫敗。

他本以為經過上次的事，Jason會有點表示，可是直到現在，他得到的都是些似有還無的猜測與假設。Kory笑他就是個戀愛中的傻瓜，他當然沒生氣，只是暗暗希望現在的傻瓜不只有他一個。早知道那時就追出去，他悶悶不樂的想，可是世事並沒有早知道。

每次有人開門，他都會期待是那個比自己高上一點，裝作漫不經心卻總是在看他的大學生，只是這兩個星期以來，每次的結果都會讓他失望。他從抹咖啡機變成抹桌面，從抹桌面又變成抹沖調杯，幾乎連來兼職打工的Tim的制服都被他摺了好幾遍，感覺彷彿經歷滄海桑田，Jason還是沒有來。

就在他快要浪費紙杯在上頭瘋狂寫上「Mr. Todd」之時，窗外一個閃過的人影奪去了他的視線焦點。  
老天，是Jason Todd。  
他並不是要進來，事實上，他快要走到轉角處了。  
像被電流竄過全身一樣的Dick卯足了勁，推開櫃檯的門就這樣衝了出去。

「Dick你去哪？」  
被這樣一叫Dick本能的駐足轉身，只見店長Bruce抱著胸看著他，而他對剛剛的行為百詞莫辯。  
「我——」他回頭再看，Jason已經消失在街角，「——沒什麼。」  
完了完了，他灰心的想道，大概他連最後的機會都失去了。

他自然是不會向Bruce解釋任何事，回到櫃檯工作時，Kory過來拍了拍他的肩，似乎是懂了。  
「有機會的話總會再見的。」女孩小聲說。  
有機會的話，Dick在心裡重複一遍，有機會的話，他不能再錯過了。

+1.  
Kory覺得自己就像是Capulet家的女僕一樣。  
沒錯，就是看Juliet每天為得不到的愛情嘆息的那個女僕。他們的距離還不到Romeo跟Juliet的千分之一遠，只要Jason還在這附近上學，Dick還在這裡上班，總不可能永遠碰不上面。然而Dick卻悲觀的認定他與Jason有的只能是開放式結局，或者說連結局都沒有。  
「他們至少還可以殉情。」  
這是Dick Grayson在心情低落時特有的戲劇女王狀態，Kory也因此沒有點出Romeo跟Juliet本來並不是打算要殉情，反正這其實也不重要。

女孩沒好氣的站在吧台前，看著友人盯著櫃檯的一角自怨自艾。  
咖啡店的木門被推開，搖動了掛在上頭的風鈴發出清脆的聲音。Dick的專業與習慣讓他對這種聲音仍然敏感，但卻沒什麼期盼。  
可是命運就是這麼惱人的東西，當你對它再不帶期望時，驚喜卻會突然到來。  
Jason Todd的身影在事隔一個月的今天再次出現在The Cave。

早在一個月前，Jason就急不及待的想再回咖啡店去——在中杯冰咖啡事件之後，他決定要踏出那一步，可是碰上了期終考，他可不希望把這重大的決定與學業壓力擠在一起。相反地，他把這決心一併用在學習上，一心一意的先度過大學生每年最難熬的三個星期。  
在最後，他又花了整整一星期的時間來準備到時的說辭。所以到了這一天他再次踏足這裡時，已經有了萬全的準備。  
他兩星期前還特地來看過，一方面確認Dick仍是櫃檯常駐的店員，另一方面也當作對自己努力的獎勵。事到如今他已經不在意什麼有病沒有病了，反正他就是得了看不見Dick會死的病。

他裝作若無其事的坐回去那個座位，整理好自己的儀容，同時準備盯準時機出手，等到Dick在後頭弄完那部咖啡機，他就要衝上前完成他準備多時的決定。  
可是命運就是這麼惱人的東西，當你對一切準備就緒，總會有事破壞你原先的計畫。  
站到熟悉的櫃檯前，他正要張口，卻冷不防被摔到桌上的咖啡杯打斷了對白。

「Mr. Todd，你的飲料。」  
Dick就站在他面前，手裡握著那杯熱飲——甚至都不是Jason想要的特大塑膠杯。  
「可是——」被意料之外的發展堵了發言的Jason開始結巴。  
「你的飲料。」雖然Dick也沒給他說話的機會。  
「我——」咖啡杯被硬塞在Jason的手裡，一鼓作氣再而衰三而竭，被這麼一再打斷Jason的勇氣都快要沒了。  
「然後你要點什麼？」店員臉上還是那個親和的笑容，可是如果Jason沒那麼沮喪的話，就會發現他嘴角那道緊張的皺紋了。  
大學生最後認命的點了特大杯的冰牛奶咖啡。

不知道連喝兩杯咖啡會不會中毒，可是他又不想放棄任何一杯，浪費食物是不好的，更何況那是Dick給他的咖啡。Jason看著桌面上一冷一熱的杯子，感到相當糾結。最後，他出於好奇心打開了Dick親自給他的那杯熱飲，然後發現裡頭其實是熱開水。  
於是他不明所以卻又甘之如飴的放在一旁，然後去喝他的牛奶咖啡。

這些日子下來，Dick調的咖啡愈來愈對他的口味，又或者是他的口味愈來愈貼近Dick的手藝，可是不管是哪種，特大杯的咖啡實在是太多了，他開始掛念起當初的中杯黑咖啡。  
想到這裡，他拿起已經放涼的熱水，心懷感激的喝了一口。

怎麼還不快點喝完？Dick躲在咖啡機旁邊偷看，暗暗抱怨對方為什麼好點不點，偏要點特大杯咖啡，那是要喝到什麼時候？他都開始心急了，萬一對方沒有把水喝完呢？  
他抓了抓前額的頭髮試圖讓自己不要那麼在意，可惜沒什麼效用。

Kory這時出現，一把把他拉回去休息室。  
「怎麼啦！」他叫嚷道。  
「雖然我知道你就是，但你可以表現得不那麼像思春期嗎？」Kory沒好氣的說，他都幾歲了？裝什麼情竇初開？  
「你根本不懂。」Dick把臉埋在雙手之間，深深的吸了口氣。  
「我真的不太懂，讓你直接跟他說話很難嗎？」禁止店員跟客人調情雖然是適用於所有人的規矩，但很明顯是Bruce為了阻止Dick繼續有意無意散發費洛蒙而定的，會被這樣針對的人，總不該連開口都不會。  
「很、難。」青年沮喪的哀叫。Kory就是不明白，也許他自己也沒弄明白，上次Jason緊緊盯著他說話害他手都抖了，稀鬆平常的話在Jason面前他也說不出來了。

女孩翻了個白眼，任由他再次走出店面。  
可是當她跟著出去時，卻發現他們要監視的人不見了。  
因為命運就是這麼惱人的東西，就連你什麼都沒料想過時，它還是能嚇你一跳。

在兩分鐘前，Jason剛剛喝完了那杯水，並且發現了杯底的一串數字。  
他花了十秒鐘去理解這十個數字是什麼意思，然後花了差不多四十秒的時間當機，再用十五秒收拾行裝離開，五秒後衝回座位上帶走那隻仍舊寫了他名字的冰飲杯，用十三秒跑到咖啡店門口，最後用三十七秒消失在街頭。  
所以當Dick再從休息室裡出來時，已經看不見他了。

「都怪你。」被店員用比近來更哀怨的眼神看著自己，看得Kory都覺得不好意思了。  
「往好處想，」女孩嘆了口氣，「至少他兩個杯子都帶走了。」

直至The Cave從視線中消失Jason才敢停下來。他可沒預料到這個。這幾個月來他總是想起的人，就這樣把電話號碼給了他，他甚至什麼都還沒有問。事實上，他這次準備了那麼久，本來也只是想要至少問到Dick的全名而已。他額上沁著冷汗，手抖著重新看向寫著那串數字的空杯，感受狂喜再次席捲他的腦海。

接下來的一整天Dick都失魂落魄，雖不至於在工作上犯錯，但就連跟他不熟的新人Tim都覺得他像是隻喪屍一樣。好不容易熬到下班，Kory自發接替了他收拾店面，把他趕回家去了。  
於是現在，Dick窩在他小小公寓的床上，抱著被子，繼續他下半場的忐忑不安。他感覺被今天的事燒掉了一大半的腦細胞，疲憊得要命，趴在舒適的床鋪上，沒多久就陷入了睡眠。

不知過了多久，窗外已經變成一片漆黑，他被手心傳來的震動弄醒——他整天都晚都握著手機，期待著不知何時會到來的希望。他瞇著眼，迷迷糊糊的接通了電話。  
「你好？」  
「……」  
「你好？」  
「……是Dick嗎？」  
他迅速地坐了起來。

END.

 

後續、  
Jason有時還真恨Dick該死的吸引力。

當然，他很驕傲他的男友擁有完美的臉還有完美的身型，但是這並不代表他很樂意與別人分享這些。可惜Dick Grayson，特別在工作時段，基本上就是個費洛蒙散發體。Bruce頒布那個規矩不是沒有理由的，他都開始想跟Dick約法三章了。

又來了，那三個女大學生分明是衝著他而來的，Jason發現自己在成為別人男友之後，對這些事情變得相當敏感。真正讓他氣得牙癢癢的，是Dick來者不拒的態度。顧客至上是沒錯，可是至於笑得那麼燦爛嗎？他顧不得自己智商與情商因為戀愛而直線下降，繼續放任這種幼稚的想法在心裡肆意滋生。

他坐在角落——現在這裡是他的專屬位子了——看著男友招待客人，當大學生的其中一個好處，就是空閒的時候你確實會閒得要命，可以花上一整天的時候窩在咖啡店裡看男友忙活。時日過去，其他店員已從一開始的不可置信，到現在對兩人的關係麻木，甚至開始把Jason當透明人。連店長都懶得理他們這點倒讓Jason挺高興的，可是總有些時候，他並不太想被無視。

「你知道附近那間酒吧嗎？我們可以去喝一杯。」這位年輕的女學生顯然對Dick非常有好感，就像是過往的那些客人一樣。  
「真抱歉，我還有工作要忙呢。」Dick仍舊堆起那個和善而迷人的笑容，也像過往一樣以這副表情和言辭擋去了邀請。  
「我可以等你下班。」女孩並不打算就此放棄。  
「可是我晚上有——」「喂，你。」  
對話被打斷，Jason擺著一副臭臉出現在櫃檯前。

「是的？」Dick有禮的問道，彷彿看不見這位客人的臉色。  
「這杯咖啡有問題。」Jason把手上的咖啡杯放到桌上，雙眼仍然強烈地表達著不滿——雖說他本來就很有兇人的本錢，但這個眼神多少是摻著點真心的。  
處理客人投訴永遠是首要事項，看見Dick為難的表情，女孩也體諒的退開了，留下演技非常專業的Jason站在那裡。

「請問是有什麼問題呢？」  
「笑容下太多了。」  
「抱歉呢，這個是免費贈送的。」Dick的笑容不改，「我處理得了。」  
「照我看你還挺樂意『處理』她的。」  
「得了吧Jay，你知道我會拒絕。」  
「不見得她就會死心。」  
「不是每個人都那麼有恆心。」Dick暗暗對他眨了眨眼。  
「如果有恆心就會成功的話那就糟糕了。」Jason挑眉，對這論點並不賣帳。  
「那這位客人你想怎樣呢？」  
「我想這樣。」  
說罷Jason快速的低下頭吻住了Dick毫無防備的嘴。

也許只是一瞬，也許過了幾秒，總之Dick回過神來時，彷彿聽到杯子被打翻破裂的聲音，也許還有那個女孩的心。這太殘忍了，他不贊同的盯著Jason看，後者則聳聳肩表現得不以為意。  
就連咖啡杯也要寫名字，Jason想，讓別人知道Dick Grayson是誰的男友也很合理，不是嗎？

「或者你可以考慮在你身上寫Mr. Todd。」他正經八百的建議。  
「禁止調情，記得嗎？」Dick沒好氣的提醒道，幸好Bruce剛好不在，不然他就死定了。  
「我又不是客人，是你男朋友。」Jason強調。  
「你有注意到要不是你買了咖啡Bruce根本不會在意你是我男友，還讓你坐上一整天吧？」

至於Jason突然來The Cave打工，還有Bruce把規則修改成「禁止工作期間談戀愛」，就是後話了。

真。END.


End file.
